


Runaway Bride

by Rosenkavalierin



Series: Collages [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Fine Art References, Russian original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and in the morning they awaked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [**fandom Russian original 2015**](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5292470)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/czgLdfO.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/FrXETeX.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Image sources: [1](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-09/02/nzpcgjbwqbo6.jpg), [2](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-09/02/dwlqr8edy60d.jpg) \- Steve Hanks's paintings; [3](http://6.firepic.org/6/images/2015-09/03/vz8nsl85kgnp.jpg), [4](http://6.firepic.org/6/images/2015-09/03/b5uok3r5swlb.jpg), [5](http://6.firepic.org/6/images/2015-09/03/o98xfrq73ki2.png)


End file.
